Monok
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Northern Hungary | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Borsod-Abaúj-Zemplén County | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Szerencs | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1273 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = FIDESZ-KDNP | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Emese Demeterné Bártfay | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 41.98 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 192 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1 631 | population_as_of = 1 Jan. 2015 | population_density_km2 = 37.92 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 3905 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 47 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.monok.hu/ | footnotes = }} Monok is a village in Borsod-Abaúj-Zemplén County, Northern Hungary Region, Hungary. Geography The nearest town is Szerencs away. Neighbouring villages are Golop away, Legyesbénye away and Tállya away. The Zemplén Mountains have two sides: on the north Vilvitány Hill, on the south Szerencs Hill. The village lies in the valley between the two. Although the north is mountainous the south is lower lying at around . On the north and south slopes there are fields and vineyards whose wines compete with those from Tokaj, and the fields bordering the vineyards offer a beautiful view of the Tatra Mountains. History It is not certain when the village was established, but it was some time during the Mongol invasion of Europe, or the earlier Hungarian invasion ( ). The first record of the village is in 1392 and the Monaky family owned it in the 13th century . The name of the village comes from Slavic monoh meaning "monk". During the Ottoman Empire the village was razed and in 1567 it was recorded as being just barren fields. Towards the end of this century the village was reinhabited and around 1570 a small castle was built in the Renaissance style. Later, the village was owned by the Andrássy family who renovated the castle, but because it was too small they built another nearby in the Classical style. Ethnicity 93% of the population is Hungarian, with the remaining 7% being of Romany origin. Traditions * Monok holds a summer fair on the second Sunday of every September called fair, to which people from far and wide make a pilgrimage. * Each August the renovated Monaky Castle holds a "Renaissance Castle Day", when people wear period dress and perform archery and stage marionette shows. There is also a market and a beer tent, which also serves cauldrons of goulash and soft drinks. Landmarks * Lajos Kossuth's birthplace * Andrássy Castle * Renaissance Castle (small) * War memorials * Kálvária fairground * Roman Catholic church, renovated in 2005 * Lake Ingvár * Many old houses with verandas in several architectural styles * Szécheny family mausoleum. Famous people * Lajos Kossuth, leader of Hungary, was born in Monok on 19 September 1802 * Miklós Németh, Hungarian Prime Minister, was born in Monok on 24 January 1948 References External links * Edit Tamás: Monok (in Hungarian) * European Wine Routes website (in Hungarian) * Aerial photographs of Monok (in Hungarian) * Association of Castles of Upper Hungary – Monok (in Hungarian) * Monok – Portal (in Hungarian) * Street map at terkepcentrum.hu (in Hungarian) Category:Monok Category:Settlements in Borsod-Abaúj-Zemplén County Category:Established in 1273 Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary